


厕所搞一发

by bmqk34



Category: qiankai, yiyangqianxi wangjunkai
Genre: M/M, qiankai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmqk34/pseuds/bmqk34





	厕所搞一发

王俊凯还没来得及理解这句话的意思，易烊千玺已经用实践证明了这句话。

温热有力的手掌已经附上了自己的后颈，顺势向下一压，柔软的唇瓣便已经贴了上来。

王俊凯惊讶的忘记了推开，瞪大了眼足足愣了两秒才想起来推人。

面前的人似乎早有准备，腾出来的手在男人敏感的腰肢一捏，便感受到了怀里人失掉一半的反抗力气。

“唔...........”

原本清冷干净的眼神里渐渐染上了震惊羞愤，他被易烊千玺强有力的动作抵在了洗手台上挣扎不开，口腔里满是青年清甜的味道，鼻翼间迷迭香的味道又加重了不少，饶是他再怎么清心寡欲，也无法反抗这与生俱来的被征服欲。

牙冠被撬开，整齐洁白的牙齿被灵活的小舌来回扫过，敏感的上颚一下又一下的被搜刮舔舐，原本不知所措的柔软被那人纠缠住，吞咽喘息的声音在空荡的洗手间里格外色情。

刚开始紧紧拽着青年衣领想要甩开的手慢慢流失了力气，虚无的勾拽着，倒像是欲拒还迎。

易烊千玺很满意怀里人的青涩反应，长臂一伸搂完了青年的细腰，拉起来磕磕绊绊的进了隔间。

一吻结束，看着坐在马桶盖上满脸通红，眼里泛着水光的人，易烊千玺几乎是要按耐不住将人扒个干净。

凭借着最后一丝理智，带着染上情欲的低沉嗓音对王俊凯说：“王老师，我帮你吧。”

“操。”

王俊凯几乎是咬牙切齿的扯下了青年原本就没有什么遮挡意义的浴袍，挂在了空间不大的墙上，随后将人推到了墙上靠着。

像一只被惹毛了的困兽，伏在青年的颈肩啃咬着。

易烊千玺微皱着眉，一手附上了那颗圆溜溜的小脑袋，温柔的抚摸着，一手伸到男人的跨间，抚摸着已经半硬的欲望。

他乖巧的配合着在王俊凯耳边哼喋不休，纤细的手指已经拉开了裤链，隔着最后一层棉布挑逗：“王老师，您都硬成这样了，还这么............唔————”

剩下的话被堵进了喉咙里，易烊千玺倒也自得其乐，衣物窸窣的摩擦，下体带有侵略性的碰撞，半封闭的空间里充斥着浓郁的信息素味道。

王俊凯的信息素终于抑制不住爆发出来，清香的普洱茶味，混着先前易烊千玺的迷迭香味道，熏得他几乎克制不住自己。  
他捏住易烊千玺的下巴，看着那双陷入情欲的眼睛恶狠狠的瞪道：“是你先撩我的..........”

说罢便放开了人向后退了一步，单手解开了腰带。

易烊千玺轻笑着将自己的浴袍拿下来，铺在了马桶盖儿上，扶着王俊凯的双肩将人重新推到了上面，弯着眉眼在那人的额前落下了一吻。

他跪下来，将王俊凯的双腿分得更开一些，半个身子都挤了进去，凑近男人跨间鼓胀的地方，伸出舌尖轻舔了一下。

王俊凯难耐的喘息了一声，身子不住的向后仰了仰，露出漂亮的天鹅颈，一手扶着易烊千玺的肩，一手揪着那人的头发，紧闭的双眼的唇瓣，鬓角间已经渗出了些许汗液。

用牙齿和舌头配合着咬下了最后一层布料，看着那已经涨得发紫的顶端，易烊千玺双手捧着将它含进了嘴里。

虽说和Alpha比起来无论是Omega还是Beta都要小上许多，但就王俊凯的发育程度来说，还是能和Alpha有的一拼。

Alpha是天生的情事高手，有些东西哪怕是第一次做，也能顺其自然。

他努力收缩着牙齿以防磕到，用手配合着将柱身往喉咙里送，虽说顶到嗓子眼的生理性反应不可避免的让他干呕了几下，眼里也蓄了些雾气，但他还是活动着舌头去舔弄经络明显的柱身。

直到将一整根器物都舔弄得湿淋淋的，易烊千玺才抵起舌头将口中的东西来回拨弄。

虽说也是二十好几的人了，但被人这么服务也还是头一遭，王俊凯只觉得连头皮都爽的发麻，口腔里的温热黏腻几乎将他融化了，跨间传来的吞吐和呼吸声让他浑身都在发软。

偶尔缩成真空状的狭小空间，让他近乎发狂，他忍不住的摆动着胯部，将自己的东西向里面顶弄，看着跪在自己面前张着嘴任他摆布的乖巧模样，跨间的东西又涨疼了几分。

到底还是个小处男，随着易烊千玺连续的舔弄马眼处，还有几个深喉，便让王俊凯揪着自己的头发抵在口中射了出来。

滚烫浓稠的味道充斥在口鼻间，易烊千玺含着王俊凯的东西都咽了下去，直到口中的器物恢复了半软的状态，他才吐了出来。


End file.
